Chloe Lukasiak
Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak (age 10ish) is a strong, tall dancer who is Maddie's main competition at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She was born on May 25, 2001. She is the daughter of Marc and Christi Lukasiak and older sister of Clara Alexandra Lukasiak who is at the age of two. Clara's birthday is on August 17th. She is frequently compared to Maddie by her mother, Christi, and Abby, her dance coach. Despite this, Chloe and Maddie are very good friends. She is almost always in the middle of the pyramid, she was once on top but that was the week after her week-off. She holds the title of Junior MISS dance in Pennsylvania and New Jersey. She portrayed young Lux in a music video named It's Like Summer in the season finale and has gained lots of popularity due to it, Abby thinks that she will be in a lot of pressure due to this. She strives to become a doctor in the future. Chloe is kind of a shy kid, she is reserved and calm but she is a great dancer. Abby says that she has great dreams but she has to work a lot to achive them. She is friends with Paige ever since they were two ( Her mother said this on an interview ) her favorite food is pizza and lots of fruits and vegtables Chloe is a strong dancer, Abby has confirmed this, yet she is one of Abby's punching bags. She has been called cocky, dumb, and other things by Abby. She is a bit insecure and commonly cries. She rarely does, (but it has happened), cry over things that are not a big deal. Yet, who could blame her if a large woman screamed at her all day? List of solos (No order) *My Baby *Mother *Dream on a Star *Pardon Moi *Another Season *Everybody Loves a Dream *Don't Catch Me *Proof Trivia The following facts are from http://chloelukasiak.net/dancemomsfacts. *-Chloe has won 3 crowns, National Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2010 and Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2011 *-Chloe is 4’9″ *-Neither the Dance Moms nor their daughters are paid to be on the show *-Audra Adams is the girls’ tudor who travels with them when they miss school *-Gianna Martello is the assistant that is frequently in the show *-Chloe does homework before dance and is in bed by 9:30 *-Chloe’s first trio partners where Josh Hyland (Josh has quit dance and now just “street dances” and plays hockey) and Paige Hyland when she was 5 *-Chloe has asthma *-Chloe and Paige are called Twines because they look alike *-Chloe could not watch season 1 the night it aired because it started past her bedtime at 10 PM -When chloe & paige were 4,they used to sing the Wonder Pets theme in the yard. *-Chloe and Paige have been planning their double wedding for a year, down to the last detail *-Chloe’s first dog was Cami, second dog Maisy and current dog Maggie- all from the Humane Society *-Chloe beat Maddie 3 times before the show started *-Chloe dances mon, tues,thurs 4:30-8 and sometimes Saturday morning *-To get the girls’ hair ready for electricity they slept in little braids then teased and hairspray Gallery dac.jpg|Chloe and Maddie are really good friends. 226144 182676958465226 182554711810784 424298 6890177 n.jpg lolpop.jpg|Tweeted by Christi Lolppo.gif Picture 15.png|Chloe Finishes Don't Catch Me Tumblr lsny5z9fso1qb9pa3o1 500.gif 373800 204294759654148 137334479683510 435003 1962033947 n.jpg Dance7318.jpg Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dancer Category:Kid Category:Chlid Category:Crazy